What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Big Appetite in Little Tokyo Credits (2003)
"Bug Appetite in Little Tokyo" Producer Chuck Sheetz Line Producer Margaret M. Dean Associate Producer Kathryn Page Casey Kasem As Shaggy Frank Welker As Fred & Scooby Doo Written by Jim Krieg Directed by Scott Jeralds Producer George Doty IV Series Story Editors George Doty IV Ed Scharlach Series Directors Russell Calabrese Scott Jeralds Tim Maltby Tom Mazzocco Swinton Scott Joe Sichta Main Title Design Sandra Frame James Fujii Chris Rutkowski Chuck Sheetz Main Title Animation Lotto Animation Music by Gigi Meroni Rich Dickerson "What's New Scooby-Doo?" Theme Written by Rich Dickerson Gigi Meroni Performed by Simple Plan Courtesy of Lava Records Www.lavarecords.com "Urei" Written by Yumi Yoshimura Ami Onuki Andy Sturmer Performed by Puffy Amiyumi Courtesy of Epic Records Japan Inc. By Arragement with Sony Music Licensing Casting & Voice Direction Collette Sunderman Starring the Voices of Mindy Cohn As Velma Grey DeLisle As Daphne Kimberly Brooks as Elliot Binder Clyde Kusatso as Dr. Akira Onodera/Fisherman/Desk Clerk Mako as The Ancient One William Schallert as Professor Pomfrit Gwendoline Yeo as Lt. Keiko Tanaka Based Upon Characters Created by Hanna-Barbera Productions Creative Consultant Iwao Takamoto Storyboard James Fujii Shaunt Nigoghossian Charles Visser Animation Timing Directors Mark Bykov Cullen Blaine Herb Moore Frank Weiss Character Design Scott Awley Scott Jeralds Dexter Smith Prop Design Mark Bachand Steve Smith BG Paint Shahen Jordan Tristin Cole BG Design Edgar Carlos Robert Harand Bill Proctor Production Manager Vera Morales Assistant Production Managers Kyle Jolly Judge Plummer Animation Coordinators Elaine Shulli Shea Scullin Director of Ink & Paint Gene DuBois Color Key Pamela Long Animation Checking Jan Browning Susan Burke Chuck Gefre Karl Jacobs Chuck Martin Denise M. Mitchell Justin Shultz Mark-Up/Painters Kim Bowen Eric Nordberg Vice President of Post Production Tim Iverson Film Editor Susan Edmunson Assistant Film Editor Illya Cano Post Production Supervisor Bonnie Buckner Post Production Coordinator Michael Miscio Director of Technical Operations Bradford H. Keatts Assistant to Production Manager of Technical Operations John Voralik Supervising Online Editor Bradford H. Keatts Online Editor Tony Tedford Supervising Dialogie/ADR Editor Mark A. Keatts Supervising Recording Engineer Edwin O. Collins Recording Facility Warner Bros. Animation Recording Machine Operators Jeff O. Collins Preston Oliver Dialogue/ADR Editors Kelly Ann Foley Kerry Iverson Mark Keefer Sound Reading Carol Iverson Fred Salinas Post Production Audio Services Glenwood Editorial, Inc. Re-Recording Studio Glenwood Place Studios Supervising Sound Effects Editor Glen Oyabe Re-Recording Mixers Brad Brock Timothy Garrity Engineer Kennie Takahashi Animation Services Dongwoo Animation Co., Ltd. Supervising Director Tae Ho Han Animation Directors Ju Wang Jeong Seong Hun Yoo Key Animation Chan Hak Han Seong Chan Lee Layout Jong Cheol Park Seoung Youl Yoo Model Checking Hea Young Cho Assistant Animation Nak Soo Choi Kyoung Hee Kim Ink & Paint Checker Mi Ok Jeon Dae Hyoul Na Background Sang Ro Youn Final Checker Young Ra Cho Color Styling Mi Hyun An Compositing Kang Ok Kim Production Staff Ji Hyun Kim In Sook Sung Production Administrators Tammy Davis Michael Diaz Marci Gray Jacqueline Olsommer Mary Parkinson Tommy Wojciechowski Casting Administrator Liz Carroll Production Accounting Athena Christianakis Luisa Guzman Duke Logan Business and Legal Affairs Debi Dean Michael Lalla Bonnie Negrate Peter Steckelman Production Supervision Toshi Hiruma Howard Schwartz Development and Creative Supervision Kim Christianson Christopher Keenan Amy E. Wagner Production Management Andy Lewis Executive Producers Joseph Barbara Sander Schwartz Special Thanks to Joe Ruby Ken Spears This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. IASTE © 2003 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. All Rights Reserved County of first publication United States of America Hanna Barbera Cartoons, Inc. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Warner Bros. Animation www.warnerbros.com Category:End Credits Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Cartoon Network Category:HBO Max